fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Predatorial Halo:Elite's Triumph
Prologue Xyantos looked out in the wide open vacuum of space. He wondered about if he could had made it in time before both his father and brother died of the xenomorphs.It was the day of their deaths and he mourned over it. "I should have been there!" He yelled as he slammed he fist into the steel wall. "Don't blame yourself it was the xenomorphs not you."Admitted Tom as he tried to comfort Xyantos. "I know that and why do you insist on studying them?The only xenomorph that didn't try to kill anyone was that Myranda Graves."Replied X. "Yes but she is a human now ."Said Tom. "What does it matter?She may be good but the rest aren't.I will never take pity on any xenomorph big, small, or even helpless!"X roared. Xyantos walked away from Tom before he could respond.Tom walked toward X's Phantom docking bay to find a friend.He flew through space to find a ship called Sin and Conviction.It is home to hundred's of elites including Uabi 'Ginus the Shipmaster.He thought if he could find a friend of X's he could calm him down.He boarded the Sin and Conviction and headed toward the Ship Master's quarters. "Hello Ginus I have a question for you.You and Xyantos have been friends since each other's childhood but you may know his brother and father died a year ago.I need you to come with me to talk sense into him." Tom Explained Tom. "Alright."Replied Ginus."I can relate to his pain. My father was killed by the Flood much like his was killed by the xenomorphs..." Ginus followed Tom to meet with Xyantos. On the way he couldn't help but remember when his father was infected by the Flood on Installation 04. "I hear you study xenomorphs and flood on this ship."Said Ginus as they made their way down the hallways.Tom and Ginus boarded Xyantos' phantom as Tom began to talk. "Yes both of those species are parasites to this war.They bring nothing but pain and suffering! I'm sorry about your father tell me, if it isn't painful enough, the way he died.It will be a while before we get to the Pillar of Inferno." Asked Tom. "I'm sure you're familiar with what happened on Installation 04? It was when humanity first discovered one of the Halos. At the time my people were mainly for the Covenant. My father's unit had been sent to guard a Forerunner facility which contained flood specimens... but somehow they managed to escape and began infecting everything in sight. My father contacted me and arrived, but by that time my father and I were the only elites left by the time we managed to escape into the swamp, but the parasite pursued us. Eventually, both of our shields were depleted and we found ourselves surrounded by flood spores. We both drew our dual plasma rifles and fired on them. It seemed as though we were going to make it, but one of them managed to attach itself to my father. I could only watch helplessly as he transformed right before my eyes. Now infected, he drew his energy sword and charged at me. I did the same and after we clashed our blades several times, I saw an opening and took it though it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. After that, I made my way back to my banshee and escaped the swamp." replied Ginus. "I'm sorry for your loss.I knew about the flood on Installation 04,it was the start of the all the chaos. I was with a few marines before Cpt.Keyes and his squad got there. We investigated the ring before Cpt.Keyes to make sure it was safe. Our Pelican got lower to the swamp until all of my squad got off. We headed toward the inside of the odd looking cave but I knew something was wrong.We used the lift to head down the cave. We got further and further down until we where at the bottom floor. We heard noises unnatural noise in fact. After walking for minutes on in it happened. It was an ambush full of flood. Infection forms attached to my Marines until I was only left. But when I thought it was bad it got worst. Elites shot their plasma rifles at the my once alive Marines. I was surrounded by your kind. They were going to take me hostage until the...xenomorphs attacked. The elites switched their focus to the xenomorphs but they were to late. Facehuggers attached to the elites.I got out while they fought. Later on Cpt.Keyes found a elite with his chest cracked open. They thought it was friendly fire but I knew it was the xenomorphs. You may know John 117?He fought the flood that day.I wish John was still here. The marines say he's dead but I think he's still out there... somewhere. He was a friend of mine. I was a year older than him. We always were rivals and I beat him at everything.But no matter what happended we where always friends...always," replied Tom."I've heard much about Spartan 117 from our Arbiter. He was a great warrior, but like you, the Arbiter believes he's still alive and for some reason, I do too." replied Ginus as the continued down the hallways. "The flood and xenomorphs are so similar. It's a cause for concern... I've heard about some corrupt human company that has always wanted to use the xenomorphs as a weapon... imagine if someone mad like that got their hands on both species. The work you're doing here is the only thing we have to fallback on should that ever happen," said Ginus as they drew close to X's quarters. "Yes the Weyland-Yutani corp.They are worse than the xenomorphs," said Tom.They entered X's quarters while X was recharging his energy swords. "What do you want?" asked X."Listen I brought Ginus he is here to talk you may not know about this...about his father," replied Tom. "Xyantos, I feel your pain. I lost my father to the flood much like you lost your father to the xenomorphs. You cannot blame yourself... what's done is done... All we can do is move forward and hopefully wipe out both parasites," said Ginus." You don't understand I watched them die while I tried to get him aboard my phantom. They both died in mine and Tom's hands. I will never forgive myself!" explained X. Suddenly,before Tom or Ginus could speak the power on the Pillar went out. "What the hell!" Asked Tom.The energy charger was cut off before it could charge X's swords all the way. "Dammit! "said X as he checked that his energy swords only had 45% energy left. Tom cut his intercomp on and transmitted a message to all the Spartans, Marines, and all Sangheili to meet up in hanger 13.Tom got on top of a pelican and got everyone's attention. "Alright it seems that we have three possible answers to your questions.First off its possibly xenomorphs. Second off its possibly Yautja. Last its possibly flood. It doesn't matter because we are hunting it or them down," ordered Tom. "Yes sir!" yelled the Marines and Spartan Trainees.Tom split all the Sangheili and Marines into different groups including the trainees with him, Ginus, and X. "I wonder which enemy we're dealing with?" asked Ginus looking over at X as he drew his plasma repeater. "Did you hear that? There's something up ahead... "I know that noise its the xenomorph; but what kind? From the noise it sounds like a Sangalien or worse," said X. "What could possibly be worse than those big ass Sangaliens?" asked a female Spartan."An Omega Predalien." answered X."What is a Omega Predalien?" asked the female Spartan. "You'll see it,they're the outcome of a Omega Yautja or large Yautja and a facehugger," answered X. "Damn those things sound really..." But before she could answer multiple xenomorph pulled her into the vents before anyone could help.Xyantos, Ginus, Tom, and the trainees fired their weapons toward the vents but nothing happened. "We have to get her back!" yelled Tom. "Why?" asked Harpy. "Because that's May, my wife." answered the worried Tom. Chapter 1-Redemption The Elites and Spartans cautiously crept through the halls searching for May, but it seemed to be in vain. One of the Spartans noticed that Ginus was acting strangely and confronted him. The Elite sighed and said."If there is an Omega Predalien on board... there's a good chance the Omega Yautja are around, too..." As Ginus ended his talking with the Spartan codenamed Rightmare (Known as that because he is the only Right handed Spartan in their troop) a hiss echoed through the halls. "Get ready."Said X as he drew his energy swords getting ready for what lied ahead.Tom looked through a hole in the wall made from their frenzy of firing they made moments ago. "I see something...It's a huge Predalien!"Said the suprised Spartan. "It's an Omega Predalien."Quietly said X.But this Omega Predalien was different than other ones it's previous host was Zel'no'di after it was removed from his body. "That looks like...Zel'no'di mandibles."Said X. "What the hell do you mean his mandibles?"Questioned Tom. "Zel'no'di has three bones on his each of his mandibles!"Answered X. "Are you sure?"Asked Tom. "Not only that but his size most because Omega Yautja as we call them are about 9'6-12'6 at the most 12'6 is the highest size for them and this Omega Predalien is about 3 feet taller."Answered X. The sight of the Omega Predalien was astonishing,it almost couldn't fit in the 16 foot tall hallway.It was leading a group of Warriors to a hidden hive in the Pillar,but it was carrying something...they were humans! "Wait is that...MAY?!"Shouted Tom.The noise Tom made alerted the Xenomorphs and they dropped their victims except the Predalien which kept walking toward the hive. "You son of a bitch!"Shouted Tom as he charged toward the Xenomorphs. "Tom wait!" exclaimed Ginus as he drew his dual plasma rifles and provided cover fire for the Spartan.As Ginus fired at the Xenomorphs one came out of a vent behind him and attempted to deliver a headbite to him from behind, but Ginus quickly turned and grabbed the creature by the throat. "Not today!" he roared as he threw the creature into the air, drew his dual energy swords and sliced the creature into pieces before it hit the ground. "Accursed abominations!" he roared as he charged in behind Tom and began slaying Xenomorphs with his swords. One of the Xenomorphs attempted to catch him off guard with it's tail, but he quickly severed it before impaling the creature though the head. He then ripped his sword from it's corpse and sliced another beast in half.Suddenly, a Facehugger leaped at him, but he quickly avoided it and drove his sword through it. "I'm growing tired of you miserable parasites!" Tom rushed toward the Omega Predalien passing by all the warriors with out concern for himself.He cocked his special shotgun and took aim.While Tom was chasing the Omega Predalien,X joined Ginus and began slashing the xenomorphs with his swords.A facehugger lept at X but with ease X caught the facehugger and crushed his exoskeleton. "Slimy bastards."Muttered X as he charged toward the rest of the xenomorphs. Tom got close enough to the Omega Predalien to shoot it but he might hit May by accident.He was literally behind the huge creature and didn't care about his safety so he jumped on the creature's back.The Omega Predalien flailed around trying to get Tom off.The creature let go of May and her helmet fell off while Tom's helmet fell being thrown around.The Omega Predalien stumbled a few feet from May,so Tom saw his chance to kill the beast.He took out his acid proof Kama Blades and slashed the Omega Predalien's dome ingraving Death from the top of its skull down.The Omega Predalien managed to throw Tom off and called its children to retreat behind him. "Is everyone ok?"Asked Tom as he tried to wake up May. "We need to stop that thing before it frees all the captive Xenomorphs and Flood on this ship. If either was to get loose and get the ship to any civilization, the results would be catastrophic," said Ginus. "Yes it would be.But before that I need to have a talk with you Tom."Said X. "What do you need?"Asked Tom as he rubbed his scratched face." Next time you see that Omega Predalien don't run off toward it we could get killed."Ordered X. "I'm sorry but my concern comes toward my family first you must understand...like you father and brother."Said Tom. "I...do...I do understand I'm sorry Tom you might be right."X said sadly.Tom tried to wake up May but she was still sleeping. "I guess I don't need to wake here up at the moment."Said Tom as he stroked May's long blonde hair."Alright everyone we are going on a bug hunt."Said Tom to his squad. "Let's do this," said Ginus as he deployed his dual energy swords. Chapter 2-Exterminator Tom sat down with May leaning on his shoulder still sleeping while he loaded his powerful Shotgun. "Alright lets get going we need to imprison the Xenomorphs before they start to multiple and hive the ship."Said Tom as he got up,put his Shotgun in it's holster,and finally got May to wake up. "What happened...Tom is that you its dark and my visions a little blurry?"Asked May. "Look who's up guys.May I need you to tell me before you were knocked out did the Omega Predalien impregnate a Xenomorph in your body?"Asked Tom. "Thank God it didn't but the others weren't so lucky..."Said May as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Hello everyone,Logan darling are you ok?"Asked May. "Mom I'm fine and I'm not a child anymore."Said Logan as everyone laughed a little but was cut short by the seriousness of the moment. "By now I'd say those bugs have quite the colony on the ship..." muttered Ginus.Suddenly, Ginus began receiving a transmission from some of his men on board the Pillar of Inferno. "Admiral! We're under attack! It's the Xenomorphs.We stumbled on their nest!" exclaimed another Elite over Ginus' comlink. "Zealot, report?" asked Ginus, but all he could hear was the screams of Grunts and Elites being slaughtered by the Xenomorphs. "They're close by! There going to pay for spilling the blood of my men!" exclaimed Ginus as he turned his attention to a Scorpion Tank and several Warthogs parked in the garage ahead. "It's time to squash some bugs!" exclaimed Ginus as he headed for the garage. "Ginus come with me in the Warthog.Tom,you and the rest of our troop take whatever is left."Said X. "But Xyantos"Tom tried to say before his sentence was cut short. "I'm not letting any of my brethern die because of those damn Xenomorphs!"Yelled X as Ginus manned the Machinegun turret and X drove off. "Spartans, we could use some armor support. Cover us with the Scorpion Tank, but don't get in too close," said Ginus over the comlink."These Xenomorphs are everywhere... And I can't help but wonder how Zel'no'di's hatchling managed to get out this ship," said Ginus as the warthog sped through the corridors. "I hate to have do it but...we helped him get it out,because he helped me once...its a mistake I will soon pay for...."Said X as he couldn't remember why he helped the enemy. "X do you read me over?"Asked Tom. "I hear you,what do you need?"Asked X with another question. "We are following you,but if your heading to the hanger its going to be longer for us to get there you will have to wait for the armor support."Answered Tom. "Try not to let the Xenomorphs get close to the tank, Tom. Should they board it, chances are you will not be able to defend yourselves at that range," said Ginus."Look, brother, up ahead! It's the Xenomorphs' hive!" exclaimed Ginus as he opened fire on several warriors and drones who charged at them from the hive's entrance. "Die vermin!" yelled Ginus as the Xenomorphs were shredded by the chain-gun's fire. Xyantos rammed into multiple Xenomorphs,but the Warthog's hood couldn't take much acid damage. "The motors exposed I'm going to need that extra firepower soon Tom!"Said X over his comlink. "I'm already starting to see the carnage that you two left.So I'm guessing I'll be there in a couple of seconds as long as you slow down."Responded Tom. "Alright I will slow down but not by much I can't let the Xenomorphs get us."Said X. "Got it.By the way Ginus don't worry about the Xenomorphs they won't have the chance to get close to us and if they do get close my Trainees will dispatch them with ease."Commented Tom. As the Warthog moved deeper into the hive, Ginus continued to fire the chain gun killing every Xenomorph in his sights, but suddenly, he was attacked from behind and knocked off the turret. His attacker was a Sangalien which proceeded to pounce at him. Ginus quickly kicked the beast back before getting to his feet and deploying his dual energy swords. "Miserable abomination!" he roared as he charged at the Sangalien. "Ginus!"Roared X while he jumped out of the Hog but was stopped by a Omega Predalien that came out of the hive's wall. Xyantos drew his energy swords and swung at the Predalien but it kept dodging with every swing.The Predalien stabbed through X's shield and a small part of his armor with it's sharp tail.The Sangalien charged at Ginus, but he managed to avoid it's deadly claws and countered by slashing off both it's left mandibles.The Sangalien let out a pained roar before attempted to strike Ginus with it's tail, but he managed to avoid it and countered by cutting off the barb on it's tail.The Sangalien wailed in pain as it sprayed acid from it's wound. Ginus attempted to avoid it, but some of it splattered on him, but luckily his energy shields protected him from harm.The Sangalien charged at Ginus once again and he charged as well. Both of them struck, but when the dust cleared, Ginus fell to one knee grasping a wound to his chest, but as the Sanglien started to turn, it's body fell apart and after a few moments, went lifeless. "You may steal our DNA, but you're no match for us, parasites!" roared Ginus. Chapter 3-Warriors of Destruction "You damn abomination!"Yelled X as his energy swords pierced through the Predalien's skull. "ROARRR!!!!"Yelled the Omega Predalien as he was in pain. "Now...PUT ME DOWN!"Roared X before he decapitated the Predalien. "Ginus do you read me?We're on our way!Do you think you can hold out for another few minutes?"Asked Tom. "We can hold them off for a bit longer!" exclaimed Ginus as a horde of Xenomorph drones charged towards him. "Just get here as fast as you can!" With that, he drew his dual plasma rifles and opened fire on the Xenomorphs. By the time the horde had closed in on him, only two were left. Ginus quickly deployed his energy swords once again and used them to slice both Xenomorphs in half. Suddenly, a Facehugger jumped towards him. Uabi quickly killed it with his energy sword before it was able to attach to his face, but it's attack made him notice the area were the Xenomorphs had cocooned some of his soldiers some of which could still be saved. "Time is of the essence!" exclaimed Ginus as he rushed to his soldiers' aid. "Help...me."Said a infected marine. But before Ginus could help the doomed marine a chestburster ate it's way out of his chest.The chestburster looked at Ginus and hissed at him before it jumped on his foot.It started to bite it's way into his shield with it's inner jaw.Suddenly, three red dots appeared on the Chestbuster's head and a split second later, it exploded in a blast of plasma that only slightly lowered Ginus' shields.Ginus looked up and saw a Yautja uncloak in front of him. "YOU!"The Yautja was none other than S'loss- a Xenomorph hunter who had recently taken interest in hunting Ginus due to an incident were he and King Zel'no'di faced off against Ginus and X.S'loss let out a roar before deploying his wrist blades. "I've been sent by the King to capture that abomination!" he said in fluent English. "Not the Yautja."X thought to himself.But before he could finish thinking X was attacked but multiple Xenomorph warriors who were very hungry for flesh. "Parasites!"Roared X while he charged and shot his Plasma Launcher at four warriors but the explosion killed three more.After the smoke cleared only acid burns were left."That ends this hive's-"But before X could finish a Combi-Stick impaled X through his right shoulder. "Hello Sangheili."King Zel'no'di said in English while he put his foot on X's back and tore the Combi-Stick out of X's shoulder. "AGHH!"Roared X in pain as he watched Ginus and S'loss prepare for battle. "You shall not escape us this time, Sangheili!" roared S'loss as he charged at Ginus and attempted to slash him with his wrist blades. "No, this time we shall deefeat you!" roared Ginus as he parried S'loss' attack and countered, but the Yautja parried his attack as well before drawing his glaive. "When this is over, your skull shall adorn my trophy wall!" roared S'loss as he charged again. Ginus managed to dodge the Yautja's fist attack, but was caught off guard by a second swing which knocked him to the ground. "DIE!"Suddenly, a Xenomorph drone pounced on S'loss back and attempted to deliver a headbite, but he threw the beast to the ground and dispatched it with his plasmacaster. Seeing an opening, Ginus drew one of his plasma rifles and opened fire on S'loss and kept firing until the Yautja fell to the ground. Ginus slowly approached his downed foe and prepared to finish him with his energy sword, but before he could, S'loss grabbed him by the throat and sent him crashing into a nearby wall. "TAKE IT!"Yelled Logan as his fellow Spartans blasted through Xenomorphs with their Scorpion and shot as the Yautja. "You got lucky this time Sangheili!"Roared Zel'no'di as S'loss and him cloaked and escaped for now. "That was to close.Wouldn't you say Ginus?"Asked X while he tended to his wound in his shoulder. "Indeed. You have to respect the Yautja for never giving up though. Makes me wish they were on our side sometimes," replied Ginus. "It would also seem the Xenomorphs have moved deeper into the hive and now we have the Yautja to worry about as well. "Help!" exclaimed a voice further down the corridor. "More Xenomorph captives, perhaps we can save some of them!" exclaimed Ginus. "Don't worry marines I have a solution."Said Tom as he took a needle out that had medicine in it. "What is that father?"Asked Logan. "It's a medicine called endomiteus.It is a experimental cure.We have used it before.It is sucessful at some times in killing the embryo.Other times..."Explained Tom before he stopped talking as everyone knew the result. Tom injected the medicine into everyone that was still alive.The medicine put everyone asleep which would stop the embryo from bursting for the time. "Lets get going!Everyone on the tank now!"Commanded Tom. "This is so disturbing yet so amazing..." muttered Ginus as he marvel in awe and disgust at the Xenomorph's hive. The massive hive covered the walls, ceiling and even the floor of the corridoors. As the tank moved in further, countless corpses of humans, Elites and Grunts could be seen suspended from the walls. "I can't imagine the pain these honorable warriors suffered.Even the renegade Grunts on our side died at a high cost."Muttered X as he had flashbacks of his father and brother being killed by the Chestburster hybrid. "Help...me"Groaned a Grunt nearby. X and Ginus got off of the tank to help save their commrade but before they could get him off of the wall IT happened. "NOOOO!"Roared X as he watched in horror as his fellow Sangheili die a painful death. "Curse you, miserable parasites!" roared Ginus as he opened fire on the Chestbusters that had emerged from the countless victims. "You'll pay for what you've done to our brothers!" "You xenomorphs have taken my family and now...YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"Roared X as he fired his Focus Rifle which fried some of the xenomorph. Logan took out his Chain Gun and opened fire on all of the xenomorphs. All of the xenomorphs were dead including all but one victim.It was a Predator Hound. "What is this monstrosity?"Wondered X as he has never seen a Predator Hound. But before anyone could answer a chestburster with four legs burst out of the creature not giving anyone of the Spartans or Elites a chance to kill it. "I think we have a future problem."Admitted Tom as every made their way back to their vehicles. The team didn't know how right Tom was.The hives on the Pillar of Inferno weren't vanquished.They still have work to do. Chapter 4-Parasitic Hybrids As Tom and the others continued their work, Zel'no'di and S'loss continued to hunt their Xenomorph prey as they recovered from the battle with the Spartans and Sangheili. "Did you see that hound in the hive? How did it get here?" asked S'loss. Suddenly, S'loss noticed he had been caught in the sights of a plasma caster and quickly ducked avoiding the blast. S'loss turned to see a Super Predator uncloak, but this was no ordinary Super Predator, it was his half brother, Kree-Klii. "That was a warning shot. I've no reason to fight you two, I'm merely here to hunt these Spartans and Sangheili I've heard so much about," said Kree-Klii. "This is not your hunt, brother!" roared S'loss. "I had a feeling you'd say that... but I have no time for this, their is prey ahead!" laughed Kree-Klii as he cloaked and vanished into the darkness- he'd also vanished from S'loss and Zel'no'di's infared vision mode. "Things have gotten a lot more complicated... My brother may be a Super Predator, but he has a high sense of honor; however, his presents here raises the stakes for me... as I refuse to let him best me," said S'loss as he drew his glaive. "Brothers can be trouble,my friend.It is time we go.We must claim our trophies before he does."Zel'no'di sympathized. The two Omega Yautja entered their cloak mode and ran through the dark hallways.But Zel'no'di stopped for a moment,which caught S'loss' attention. "Look my brother.It the skin of a serpent...But it's not the normal size."Zel'no'di gasped for a moment."It looks as if this serpent came from a Yautja Hound.We must find and terminate it."Zel'no'di continued. "It must have emerged from the one back in the hive. I was thinking of destroying it, but the Elites caught my attention before I could," replied S'loss as he looked closely at the skin. "This is more than likely my brother's fault given that his hunting party uses hounds." "Do you know if your brother's clan is here?If they are it will be trouble...for us."Zel'no'di said as he dropped the skin."I may call for my own brothers,Braiidus and Draiel. "I believe so... Since we've seen him a hound and him here, his clan couldn't be far behind..." replied S'loss. Meanwhile, Kree-Klii's clan made their way into the Xenomorph Hive where the battle had ended. The three Super Predators scanned the area noticing countless victims. One of the Super Predators, Bray-Ak who was the Tracker of the three noticed one of his hounds had been a victim of the Xenomorphs. The Super Predator let out an angered roar and began firing his plasma caster at straggler Xenomorphs. Suddenly, Kree'Klii grabbed his plasma caster and gave him the sign to destroy the hive. The other Super Predator complied and removed his Wrist Nuke and then activated it. The trio then cloaked and retreated as the nuke detonated and destroyed the hive and the entire area it had covered. This was not the end of the Xenomorphs; however as the main bulk of the hive had moved on during the fire fight including the Predalien that had been born from Zel'no'di. "Then I shall call in my own brothers."Zel'no'di responded as he opened his Wristgauntlet and sent a message to his brothers. Meanwhile on the jungle planet LV-176... "AUGHH!"Many marines yelled as they were gunned down by Brutes. "Die human scum!"One Brute roared. Suddenly,the Brute was sliced in half by Braiidus' smart-disc. "What the!"Yelled another Brute as his chest was pierced by Draiel's Glaive. "This hunt is over."Braiidus muttered to Draiel in their native language. "What is this?"Draiel asked himself as his gauntlet produced a hologram of Zel'no'di. "Brothers I need your help with a clan of Super Yautja."Zel'no'di requested. "Send us the coordinates of this place."Braiidus replied. Zel'no'di sent the cordinates of the ship,The Pillar of Inferno. "We will be there soon."Braiidus said as the two cloaked and headed off to get to their ship. "Thank you my brothers."Zel'no'di thought to himself as he and S'loss set off to find S'loss' brother. As Zel'no'di's brothers prepared to meet up with him and S'loss, Kree-Klii and his clan mates continued to make their way through the Pillar of Inferno. "So, your brother is on the ship?" asked Bray-Ak as he pointed to the damaged upper part of his bio mask. "I hope to repay him in kind for the time he blasted me in the head." "Just be happy you lived... revenge is not yours, if anyone is to defeat S'loss, it is me," said Kree-Klii. Suddenly, the hunting parties falcon returned to the Falconer, Zor-Ock. "It seems their are humans and Sangheili straight ahead." said the Falconer. "Excellent, we shall engage them in honorable combat," said Kree-Klii. "There you go again with that honor talk... I know you were raised by Omega Yautja because of your father, but we are not bound by the old ways," said Bray-Ak. Kree-Klii responded to the Tracker's reply by back handing him. "Just because we have more advanced technology and are superior to our 'cousins' does not mean we can't hunt with honor and distinction!" "That is were you are wrong my 'friend'."Zel'no'di admitted as he uncloaked."I am your king,Zel'no'di.If you know of me...than you should fear me.Kree-Klii,this is my most loyal subject,your brother S'loss." "So our paths cross already. I was hoping to not have to do this... after all, I hate to hunt my cousins, but if that's the way you two want it, then so be it!" roared Kree-Klii. "It's time we settle our rivalry, Kree-Klii!" roared S'loss as he drew his glaive. Suddenly, the sound of Xenomorphs hissing came from behind S'loss and Zel'no'di. "This just keeps getting more interesting!" roared Bray-Ak as he charged and S'loss and knocked him to the ground. "Bray-Ak! You miserable fool!" roared Kree-Klii as he knocked Bray-Ak aside. "To your feet, S'loss!" Just then the Xenomorphs were upon the Predators... this was sure to be a fight to the finish! "Oh don't worry cousins our battle will resume soon!" Zel'no'di grunted as he killed multiple Xenomorphs with his Smart-Disc. One Xenomorph managed to climb on Kree-Klii's back but was dispatched by Zel'no'di's uncharged Factor-X Plasmacaster shot. "Don't worry. You're S'loss' prize!" Zel'no'di said as he smirked. "Serpents and a rival clan in the same place!" exclaimed S'loss as he dispatched three Xenomorphs with a single spear from his spear gun. "This shall be a grand hunt!" "Not to mention your last!" roared Kree-Klii as he slashed a Xenomorph in half with his Wrist Blade. Category:Zel'no'di Category:Nightmare76 Category:Predatorial Halo Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Halo Category:Crossovers Category:Collaborations